


Lobes of Fun!

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Ear Piercings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Miraculous Team, Post-Magic Reveal, Pranks, Sleepovers, chloe is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Adrien...falls asleep, and story short is pranked....Enjoy my weird brain! Kudos, comment, bookmark, and paw-lease enjoy this clawsome tail! :)





	Lobes of Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this pic is pure crack. I don't remember how this idea came to my head, but it did....
> 
> -Ps Chloe is nice in this story....  
> Alsooooo shoutout to Dwight from the office. This is a very Dwight scene....
> 
> Also this was in a oneshot collab, but now I am separating them in case you just like one story!

Adrien was confused, beyond confused. He was soaked, had a pounding headache, was in his bed when he remembered being at his desk, and saw his friends playing video games on his couch. His ears hurt, his body felt limp, and felt as if he had never used it. He slowly forced his aching body to get up and went with a odd gait to go speak to his friends. He paused as realization slowly took over his mind. It clicked as he turned to Alya.

 

“YOU!!!” He yelled with all his might

 

“Trixx, let’s pounce!” Alya rapidly said as she lept out Adrien’s window.

As Alya jumped out she looked ready for war. Oh how the group just loved Alya and Adrien shenanigans. Adrien also called on his transformation and lept to go after her. The other team members followed suit as they wanted to see how this would go down. Marinette shook her head with a sigh as she recalled how this started. It did seem like a good plan….But it came from Alya’s head. That is dangerous turf bro.

 

It was a Friday in Paris, and school (which Mari was late to) just let out. “Hey any takers for a sleepover?”Alya asked Chloe and Marinette.

 

“Uhhhh, I can’t tonight but Saturday is good.” Marinette mused. Adrien is coming over tonight to play video games! Ughhh and tomorrow I have to wake up early to help my parents in the bakery Mari thought to herself.

 

“I can do that too! So see you gals then! Text me...by the way Mari have fun with Adrien be safe!” Chloe high fived Alya before walking away. Mari was left a blushing mess no surprise there.

“She isn’t wrong...Well have fun with your Fu meeting! After don’t you do anything I would.” Alya laughed with a wink. Mari blushed and regretted all decisions up to this point. Mari then walked outside to where Adrien was talking to Nino.

 

“Hey dudette, wassuppp!?” Nino asked cheerfully.

 

“Hmmm, the sky seems pretty up.” Marinette replied sarcastically. While Adrien chuckled and grabbed her hand. They had been revealed for about 5 months, and dating for 4 of those. It still sent tingles up her arm each time their eyes met let alone...body contact (hand-holding keep a clean mind won’t cha).

 

Nino shook his head, “You’ve been around Adrien to much. Anyhow have fun with Fu, I gotta split!” Mari and Adrien took this as a cue to start walking to the shop.  
“How was your day bug?” Adrien sweetly pondered.

 

“Long --and I wasn’t even here for the beginning of it! Alsooo, Alya and Chloe made a bunch of sexual jokes at lunch. Sometimes I envy your photoshoots.”Marinette groaned.

 

“Awww bugaboo, how about instead of gaming we watch movies and cuddle?” Adrien offered.

 

“You just want me to pet you while watching cat movies. I am onto you and you tricks.” Mari jokes.

 

“Guilty. But it will be a clawsome time.” Adrien winked as he talked.

 

“As long as it is with you, sure.” Marinette sincerely replied as Adrien looked at her with adoration. He squeezed her hand and they walked the rest of the way in happy silence. They didn’t need to talk, just walking made the moment content.

 

Sometime later they arrived at Master Fu’s shop. Adrien held the door open for Mari as they entered. Tikki and Plagg floated over to Wayzz and they began catching up.

 

“Late as always I see.” The old man acknowledged with a chuckle.

 

“Sorry Sifu….” Adrien said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“It is not an issue my pupils. Let us have some tea and discuss.” Master Fu replied with a smile.

 

They sat down as Master Fu poured three cups of jasmine tea for them to drink. He brought over some croissants and they sat in a triangle formation.

 

“Recently I was reviewing the Miraculous book, and realized I forgot to inform you that you two have interchangeable mirculi (miraculouses). This is only if there is an emergency, but you can switch miraculi. Never wield both at once.” Master Fu continued while turning to face Adrien. “If say Marinette were sick, instead of potentially harming yourself and Tikki, she could give it to you.”

 

Adrien and Marinette nodded. Over the span of about an hour the three finished their tea, and pleasant chatter filled the air. Later on the world would find a certain cat going into a bakery through a balcony. The world would also find a bug and a cat cuddling, watching movies, kissing lightly, and sleeping before separating ways.

OoOoOo  
THE NEXT MORNING

Adrien and Marinette walked with a basket in hand to the Place des Vosges. They texted the rest of Team Miraculous to meet them there for a picnic. The couple had briefed Chloe, Alya and Nino on their meeting with Fu except the whole interchangeable part.

 

“Hey Guys!” Adrien called out as they met up with their friends.

 

“Hey! What did y’all need to say. Are the tabloids right? Are you eloping? Is M pregnant? I call Godmother!” Alya cheered as Marinette and Adrien turned red.

 

“No...we are only 15...Not for at least a decade.” Adrien gently squeezed Mari’s hand. “But, we scheduled this rendezvous to say. Our miraculi are interchangeable, and we can switch if needed. But Adrien doesn’t have his ears pierced. And he is a dead man if he gets it done.” Mari huffed out.

 

“You could get them pierced, and just wear earrings with us and at night.” Alya suggested.

 

“Yeah, I was thinking that, but what are the odds I go to get them, without running into any press along the way.” Adrien started with a sigh, and Marinette squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he kissed it.

 

“EWWW, GET A ROOM” Alya teased, while throwing a piece of popcorn at them. Chloe laughed and threw a strawberry at her, and Nino threw and grape at Chloe.

 

“FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Marinette yelled. The gang threw the remaining pieces of their brunch at each other before collapsing on their blanket in a fit of giggles.

 

“I HAVE A GENIUS IDEA!!” Alya cheered as the lightbulb went off in her head. She also managed to get a few onlookers, who she proceeded to tell screw off.

 

“I can pierce your ears!!!! Only us 5 will be there, and boom your good for emergency attacks on Paris!” Alya cheered!

 

“Uhhhh, sure?” Adrien said hesitantly without thinking logistics.

OoOoOo  
Later in the day the group found themselves in Adrien’s room. Marinette had just called off her transformation, and there was a spotted lucky charm bag. The bag was filled with tiny, silver studs, an ear gun, and...another ear gun? Alya was loading up the gun, while Chloe drew the black dots on Adrien’s ear. (If you haven’t gotten your ears pierced the dots are drawn on to make sure you like the placement) Nino was busy setting up his camera to film sunshine child growing up.

 

“Are you ready?” Alya asked a squirmy Adrien.

 

“Uhhhh. No? I don’t really think I want to do this… Is it really all that necessary.” Adrien sighed. It wasn’t that he was scared of pain, it was just that this was Alya and something sharp...

 

Alya grilled Adrien intensely before sighing. “I thought you might chicken out. Welp you are in luck! Nino hand me the other gun that was in the bag.”

 

Alya loaded needles into gun and shot a few times at Adrien.

 

“A-AL-ALYAAAAAA!!?!?!?!?” Adrien yelled frantically before passing out.

 

“ALYA WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!” The other team members yelled.

 

“Hehehe...I kinda bull tranqed him. He’ll be out for a while. It wasn’t that high of a dosage... At least I think?” Alya said sheepishly.

 

Chloe held up Adrien’s lovely face while Alya shot his ears. Mari put a cleaning solution on his ears with gentle care, and the group high-fived in success.

 

“This was pretty anticlimactic…” Chloe sighed in boredom.

 

“We could prank him?” Nino suggested.

 

“No, Alya put him through enough.” Mari protested. “Let's play video games!”

 

“Sorry girl but I have a good plan…”Alya said with a scary look in her eye.

 

“Chloe?”Mari asked.

 

“I would prefer either...but pranking is the better of the two.” She answered.

 

Alya told the group their plan. Alya went to the bathroom and got a bucket meant for soaking feet. She filled it with water and walked back into his bedroom. Nino had grabbed a piece of camembear to test if Adrien would wake up. All it did was catch Plagg’s attention. Alya through the bucket of water on Adrien, and it soaked him. He was drenched, and still passed out. Mari took pity on her young love as moved him from the chair to his bed. She took off his shirt for him and put on his sleep shirt she had made for his birthday. Nino carefully took off his shoes and pulled the sheets back. They all kissed Adrien’s head lightly and went to play video games.

 

Adrien was confused, beyond confused. He was soaked, had a pounding headache, was in his bed when he remembered being at his desk, and saw his friends playing video games on his couch. His ears hurt, his body felt limp, and felt as if he had never used it. He slowly forced his aching body to get up and went with a odd gait to go speak to his friends. He paused as realization slowly took over his mind. It clicked as he turned to Alya.

“YOU!!!” He yelled with all his might

 

“Trixx, let’s pounce!” Alya rapidly said as she lept out Adrien’s window.

 

The two chased each other around Paris. Chat Noir was gaining on Rena Rouge as Parisians took videos on their phones.

 

“I KNOW IT WAS YOU!!!!”Adrien yelled.

 

“ SORRY BUT YOU SAID YOU WANTED YOUR EARS PIERCED!!” Alya replied.

 

“I WET MYSELF BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!” Adrien said before covering his mouth embarrassed. The others started to laugh, and Mari went over to cuddle him. She was sworn to secrecy though… Years later on Adrien would find out. And let’s just say he was a lil’ bit ticked off.

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA ~At the girls sleepover
> 
> "That was fun." Chloe cheered.
> 
> "Yeah...sunshine is gullible!" Alya said.
> 
> "I feel bad..."Mari said.
> 
> "You feel bad that he isn't in your pants right now" Alya joked.
> 
> "A-AL-ALYAAAA" Mari's face became redder than her suit as Chloe laughed.


End file.
